


Drowning

by Crollalanza



Series: Spring Break [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that he was actually at Daichi’s house, Suga suddenly found everything was different. Which was dumb because he’d been there so many times before. But then, this was the first time they’d been alone since they’d kissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt from 30DayHQWriting was ... Confessions.

_So,_ Suga thought. _I’m here now._

He stared around the room, not really seeing anything, because he’d been here so many times, that most of its furniture, pictures and books, were familiar and therefore more or less invisible. There was nothing new in the room as far as he could tell. It was tidy, clean (Daichi’s mum was pretty particular with housework) and the photographs were all arranged at perfect angles on the shelves.

It looked exactly as it had four days earlier when he’d been over for tea after practise.

The only thing different was ...

“You can sit down, you know?” Daichi muttered from the door.

Huh?  “Oh, yeah, sure.”

“Or pick out a DVD, while I get some drinks.” He paused. “If you want a drink, that is.”

“Uh ... glass of water, maybe?”

“Really?”

He nodded. “Yeah, ‘s’good.”

“Oh.” Daichi hand was fiddling with his collar. “Uhm... we’ve got melon soda, or green tea. I can make coffee, too. And ... uh ... snacks?  Have you eaten?”

“Green tea, then,” Suga said, “And ... um ... no.”  He twisted his mouth into some kind of grin. He was trying to appear friendly but it obviously hadn’t worked because Daichi blinked several times.

“No, what?”

“I haven’t eaten.”

“Ah, cool. I’ll ... uh ... bring some things in, and green tea, yeah? I’ll make us both some.”

“Do you want a hand?”

“No.” He stepped away. “You relax, or choose a DVD.”

‘Yeah, sure’ - he meant to say, but somehow the words stuck in his mouth, not able to escape through his lips. _This is dumb. I’ve known you for two years, and can’t even stumble out a sentence._

“Daichi?”

“Uh-huh.” He turned around, just as Suga took three paces towards him. “What’s the matter?”

“I think we need to ... um ... get something out the way,” Suga said, hating the fact that his voice appeared to be doing an erratic squeak.

But, he’d come this far (not just all the way across the room, but _two years_ of hoping) and despite the shakiness of his hands, he managed to raise them high enough so they graced Daichi’s shoulders. He tilted his face up, closed his eyes and hearing the minutest of groans from Daichi, puckered his lips.

And kissed his chin.

“Ooops.” He giggled nervously.

“Guess we need a bit more practise,” Daichi muttered, and slipped his hands to Suga’s waist.

“Mmm, guess we do.”

Keeping his eyes open (well, sort of open, he squinted, really) Suga nuzzled a little upwards until he found Daichi’s mouth.

_Should I use my tongue?_

_Did we yesterday?_

_Hell, I should be able to remember!_

And then Daichi opened his mouth and very slowly (almost apologetically) poked the tip of his tongue between Suga’s lips.

Suga felt as if he were drowning. Or adrift really because he didn’t think drowning could ever be as pleasurable as this. But then drifting wouldn’t feel as intense, would it?  So maybe it was a drifting drown. Or a drowning drift. Or a -

“What are you thinking about?”

“Huh?”

“You’re scowling and worrying about something, aren’t you?”

“It’s not important,” Suga said, and laughed a little. “Sorry, I’m finding this a little ... um ... unbelievable, I guess.”

“Bad unbelievable?”

Shaking his head, Suga strove to reassure him, but thinking gestures  and words could be still be misinterpreted, he pulled Daichi across to him, planting another kiss on his lips, deeper, longer, closer.

“I didn’t think this would happen,” he said. “I’ve ... um ... liked you for some time, you know? Not just as a friend, I mean. But ... um ...” He pulled away, chewing his lower lip.

How the hell did he ask if Daichi had meant to kiss him? What if he was being nice and felt he had to keep it going because they were friends? Or because of the team? What if it was only a reaction to losing, and he was regretting it?

Cutting through his thoughts, Daichi swept a hand through Suga’s hair. “I like you, too,” he replied. “Not just as a friend, even though you’re the closest friend I’ve got, but as a ... a ... someone I’d like to kiss, go out with, that ... um ...type of thing.” And then he sighed, and closed his eyes.

“There’s a but, isn’t there?” Suga muttered, and something in his throat began to stick.

There was a long pause. (Well, it felt long, although Suga was so unaware of actual time, then it could have been two seconds, or could have been a week.)

“I kind of think there should be,” Daichi muttered at last, and pulled Suga back to him. “We’re risking our friendship and the team, I guess, but ... um ... at the moment, Sug, I can’t see a downside. And ... uh ... that’s kind of freaking me out.”

“Me, too,” Suga whispered, and another giggle erupted from his throat. But he wasn’t nervous now, not after seeing Daichi’s trepidation so plainly in front of him. “Maybe we can freak out together.”

 


End file.
